k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 3, Chapter 11
Volume 3, Chapter 11 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary One day during the vacations, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Azusa visit the Hirasawa household where they are greeted by a carefree Yui. As they are served with some tea by Ui, Mio once again apologizes for being such a burden. Yui invites Ritsu to play some games with her, so Azusa wonders what the original purpose of their visit was again. The purpose turns out to be a discussion about the next training camp. Since they went to a beach two times before, Ritsu proposes to visit a mountain this time. At first, Yui struggles with the idea but is quickly convinced by the promise of having some barbecue with fish that they catch themselves. Azusa criticizes that they only think about having fun as usual and proposes to visit an outdoor music festival instead. Everybody likes the idea, but Ritsu reminds Azusa of the expensive tickets they would have to afford first. An easygoing Sawako Yamanaka presents the needed tickets, surprising everybody, especially Ritsu who notices that Sawako once again appeared out of nowhere. Arrived at the festival, Yui celebrates the fact that they are at a mountain after all. Ritsu asks Sawako how she got her hands on so many tickets to which Sawako replies that she visits the festival every year with her friends. Unfortunately, every single one of them canceled in the last minute this year, leading Ritsu to ask Sawako if they might hate her to which she has no real answer. Nevertheless, Sawako takes the role of the group's leader and furiously starts screaming out orders which annoys Ritsu. Mugi then applies bug repellent on Yui and Mio who is reminded of a trip with her elementary school class, especially when Yui childishly begs Mugi to use the repellent on her too. While listening to the first band, Mio and Ritsu are amazed by its sound, but Sawako orders to switch stages as she wants to see another band. However, nobody wants to follow her so Ritsu tells her to go there by herself. They then listen to another band where Azusa notices that Yui is seriously watching the performance. She hopes that Yui is going to be inspired to practice more music but actually, Yui only wondered about the band's bassist's hairstyle. Afterwards, Ritsu and Mio are seen listening to a third band who has a left-handed guitarist, a sight that enraptures Mio that much that she starts going on Ritsu's nerves. Before attending more concerts, the band decides to eat. While Mio is about to buy it, Yui gets in the other's way, forcing Ritsu to choke her. While she is at it, Mio comes back but instead ot food, she bought a shirt of the band they just saw. After finally being to eat, Mugi is on cloud nine since she always dreamed about eating yakisoba in a place like this. Mio put her new shirt on which looks that good that Ritsu wishes to have one too. As everybody talks with each other, Azusa notices that none of them is talking about music as usual. In the night, Sawako shows the group the tent they are going to use and states that she will go ahead to sleep since she headbanged way too much. Sawako then blames Ritsu for thinking that she is old which Ritsu fearfully denies. Meanwhile, Mio notices that Azusa got sunburned again despite putting sunscreen on. Some time later, Azusa finds Yui sitting alone on a hill while listening to some music that comes from far away. Yui tells Azusa to join her and gives her one of her bug repelling wristbands. The other three quickly find them and as Ritsu is teasing Azusa, she is silenced by her in an unusually abrasive way. Mio and Mugi start praising the bands they heard again, to which Yui states that their band Ho-Kago Tea Time is even better, surprising the rest. Ritsu scolds her for being so naive and despite accepting the scolding, Yui still insists on them being better. After a while, Azusa joins her which surprises Mio and Ritsu even more. Yui then expresses her wish for the band to stay as it is for much longer which is seconded by the others. Trivia *The bands that are shown in this chapter are named in the anime adaption and the third of the "Official Band Yarouyo" albums. Category:Manga Chapters